


The Destiny Conflict

by americanhoney913



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple just wants Raven to poison one apple. So that she'll fall asleep, just for a few hours. But Raven has other ideas about destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Destiny Conflict

_APPLE- Daughter of Snow White, except she has blond hair instead of black. She wants to follow her Destiny._

_Raven- Daughter of the Evil Queen. She does not want to follow her Destiny; she wants to make her own Destiny._

_Setting- A clearing in front of an apple tree in the middle of a beautiful forest._

Raven: Apple, stop. I won’t do it.

APPLE: Come on, Raven, it will only be for a few hours. ( _scoffs_ ) Not like I’ll be sleeping a hundred years. I mean, that’s Briar’s job.

                        ( _A beat_ )

            This is how it has to be. Don’t you want that for me?

Raven:  Of course I want you to find your Happily Ever After, but I don’t want to hurt you. You’re my best friend.

APPLE: If you were really my friend, you’d take this apple, put a spell on it, and put me in a deep sleep for a few hours. ( _sighs_ ) We’ve been over this!

Raven: ( _throws apple away_ ) No! I won’t be like my mother.

APPLE: But you have to be. If you don’t poison me, I’ll never meet my Prince Charming, never become queen of the land.

                        ( _A beat_.)

            If you don’t do this, then you were never my friend.

Raven: Apple, that isn’t fair. I’m not going to do it because I’m your friend. We’ve known each other since Nursery Rhyme School. You can’t just throw friendship away like that.

APPLE: Well neither can you. I need my best friend to take this apple and poison me. It’s the only way to get everything I want.

Raven: What about what I want?

APPLE: You’ll get to be the evilest queen there ever was. It’ll be awesome!

Raven: ( _shakes head_ ) I know what’s going to happen to me when I fulfil my destiny, Apple. Once you wake up, you’ll try to find me and I’ll be thrown in jail to rot for the rest of my life.

                        ( _A beat_ )

            What if I want my own Happily Ever After?

APPLE: But villains don’t get those. In all of the stories, they get what they deserve. ( _takes Raven’s hand_ ) But I promise you, I will not hunt you down and throw you in prison. ( _giggles_ ) In fact, you can come live with me and Charming once I pardon you.

Raven: That’s very nice of you, Apple, but just because you forgive me doesn’t mean—

APPLE: ( _shrugs_ ) When I’m queen, everyone will listen to me. They’ll have to love you.

Raven: Thanks, Apple. ( _sits down against the tree_ ) But I don’t think it’s that easy. ( _picks up an apple_ ) I want people to like me for who I am. For all of high school, people have thrown the fact that I’m going to be the ‘evil queen’ in my face.

                        ( _A beat_ )

            You and Maddie are the only ones who’ve really accepted me. But Maddie isn’t pushing me to be the Evil Queen.

APPLE: Maddie also _isn’t_ the fullest cup in the tea shop. She’s the Mad Hatter’s daughter for crying out loud! ( _shakes head_ ) But that’s not the point! What about all of those guys that don’t want to follow their destiny? I mean, it’s a horrible idea and one should always follow their destiny, but they look up to you.

RAVEN: Those guys are nice, but they aren’t my friends. How many people can you say are actually your friends because they like you, not because of your mother?

                        ( _A beat_ )

            Once I graduate and get my full evil powers, the only reason I’m still here is to hurt you. ( _shakes head_ ) I can’t do that to you, Apple. I just can’t.

APPLE: ( _beginning to tear up_ ) You have to! Raven, I can’t be like you. ( _stands up_ ) I need to follow my destiny. My whole life has been about that moment. I’m supposed to eat the apple or put on the corset or brush my hair with the poisoned object and fall into a death like slumber. Prince Charming will wake me up and we will ride off into the sunset. And we’ll live—

RAVEN: Happily Ever After, I know. ( _rolls eyes_ ) But what if you can have all that _without_ being poisoned? Maybe just pretend you’re asleep.

                        ( _A beat_ )

            And isn’t it kinda creepy that some dude is going to kiss you awake when he thinks you’re dead?

APPLE: That isn’t the point, Raven! The point is that this is the only way our story will continue. I get a happy ending and you become the next Evil Queen.

RAVEN: ( _getting so angry magic begins to spark on her fingertips_ ) I’ll never be like my mother, Apple! You can’t make me become the Evil Queen against my will.

APPLE: ( _smiles and points_ ) Maybe I won’t have to.

RAVEN: ( _looks down_ ) How? What? ( _sees apple in hand glowing a dark purple_ ) Apple, this isn’t right. Please don’t—

APPLE: Maybe I won’t need to wait until we graduate! ( _hugs RAVEN_ ) You’re the best friend ever after! ( _runs off clutching the dark purple apple in her hand_ )

RAVEN: But I… Apple, wait!

(End Scene)


End file.
